Me And You
by Madison.CheekyFee.Webb
Summary: alternate game ending au for second half of the story N and mei are two opposites and yet they are the chosen heroes of zekrom and reshiram is this a dream or is it reality


from the first time i met you in accumula his eyes were soft and yet stern at the same moment you puzzled me

* * *

when i heard your pokemon talk when i heard that oshawott tell me how much she loved being with you it was

* * *

startling to meet a pokemon that loved its trainer so dearly he eyed the pokeball in my hand which contained the

* * *

dragon fire legendary pokemon reshiram i didn't understand why you tried to hard to stop me no us N looked

* * *

down in shame i had thought what ghetsis had said was true that pokemon should be liberated from their trainers

* * *

in order to free pokemon from all harm and sadness with a smile upon his face N met my eyes again but he was

* * *

wrong i fully understand why reshiram chose you to be the other hero and why all your pokemon love you he

* * *

stopped talking for a few precious moments mei opened her mouth to speak but N shook his head to silence me

* * *

you told me you had a dream right a nod then reach for that dream fight for it and never stop believing that you

* * *

can't achieve it i always dreamed of a perfect world where pokemon were happy but i won't be able to create such

* * *

a world N smiled politely and stared mei in the eyes his green messy hair set under a cap flew in the wind

* * *

graciously as if time itself had been ruptured and stopped by dialga if anyone can do it he whispered it's you he

* * *

fingered the pokeball holding the mystifying and mysterious legendary Pokemon zekrom i stood there motionless

* * *

as my eyes kept as much eye contact possible with the former team plasma leader i knew he was around my age

* * *

and still as young and confused as i his words didn't make much sense, though she knew that trusting him was

* * *

going to be the hardest thing she had ever done what he just said puzzled her it seemed to be a compliment to

* * *

some degree as a new thought came to mind her thoughts erupted into complete disarray they were the two

* * *

heroes of the legends supposedly complete opposites his ideals my pursuit of justice they weren't supposed to be

* * *

able to stand each other at this point noticing my silence N laughed quietly and cradled the pokeball in his hand

* * *

carefully he eyed it and watched as it gleamed under the sunlight through the broken wall of the plasma castle

* * *

straightening his back he turned away from me and threw his pokeball into the air releasing zekrom from its cage

* * *

farewell mei he whispered my name softly and sweetly as if saying it any louder or any different would have

* * *

changed the meaning of his words mei wouldn't have had it any other way N hopped on his legendary pokemon

* * *

and with a small wave flew off for a few brain dead moments mei stood there speechless go hope she quickly

* * *

exclaimed throwing her own pokeball out into the open air hope my reshiram she started as the legendary dragon

* * *

fire pokemon appeared follow N and his zekrom reshiram nodded and bent down for mei to get on a smile swept

* * *

her lips as she climbed aboard and held onto the dragon tightly let's go the wind blew against her face and it felt

* * *

exhilarating to her it was an extreme thing for her to be doing she realized sure her skyker an unfezant used fly

* * *

many times to get her around the towns but riding on reshiram in open air where the ground was so many feet

* * *

below not knowing where N was going or if it was safe to trust reshiram while they had only known each other for

* * *

two battles don't be afraid is what Reshiram is saying mei heard from her left side looking over to the speaker she

* * *

saw N extending his hand towards her We are the heroes of this generation mei nudging reshiram closer to

* * *

zekrom and N she reached out and laced his hand around hers as different as we are it doesn't matter because

* * *

we were once part of the same life he said quietly even though the wind was roaring against them like a mad

* * *

legendary bird but her voiced trailed off N stared at her curiously raising an eyebrow the heroes in the legends

* * *

one wanted to pursuit ideals and the other justice they were complete opposites as we are and yet you say we

* * *

were part of the same life N shrugged a rare and goofy smile on his face opposites attract mei rolled her eyes but

* * *

squeezed his hand anyway it makes enough sense she stared at the sunset ahead glancing at N out of the corner

* * *

of her eye every once in a while the green haired trainer kept his eyes on her face almost motionless his breathing

* * *

was slow and calm while mei's heart was rapid and quick opposites huh the female trainer mumbled under her

* * *

breath What was that N Nothing the two heroes rode their legendary pokemon out into the sunset never to be

* * *

seen again the end mei facepalmed herself as N closed his notebook did you enjoy that asked he with a sly smile

* * *

staring at her face she's beautiful N thought much more beautiful than any pokemon or human i have ever met

* * *

enjoy it she repeated all you did was mess around with the old reshiram zekrom legend and input our names into

* * *

it she huffed out a breath of air crossing her arms mei shouldn't have been impressed but for some reason, she

* * *

kept staring at N up and down, wondering why she had asked him on a date like this you do realize you're making

* * *

this date a lot worse than it should be right i wasn't the one who asked me his voice was dry and sarcastic

* * *

although i do understand why you asked me on a date I would ask me on a date too mei the female trainer took a

* * *

deep breath as her fingers trembled in either anxiety embarrassment or anger maybe a combination of the three

* * *

Enough with the mei she grumbled what manin the right mind would bring their notebook on a date for mewtwo's

* * *

sake mei was aching to throw the pokeball containing oshawott at N's face right now there was no way he could

* * *

escape something like that it's not my fault i have a knapsackand that the ferris wheel just so happened to stop

* * *

for a few hours N retorted a shy yet evil smile upon his lips i thought you would enjoy this his head turned outside

* * *

the ferris wheel window his fingers touching the cold glass looking down at all of them feeling as if we truly are

* * *

the heroes of the legend mei took the same position as he her eyes darted around looking at the tiny shadows

* * *

that were both people and pokemon down there living together in harmony yeah i i guess you're right N she

* * *

turned her head slightly being able to fake that she was still looking at the ground while she actually was staring

* * *

at N's face oblivious as ever the pokemon lover either didn't notice or ignored mei's gawking i wonder if we will

* * *

ever ride the backs of reshiram and zekrom like i said N those are just legends mei muttered a vein popping the

* * *

heartwarming feeling she got from looking at N disappeared into thin air N stayed silent for a while mei celebrating

* * *

her victory over the smart alecky boy his whisper was soft and almost seductive but it was enough to make her

* * *

body tremble are you sure about that mei when his eyes met hers her whole world turned upside down a blast of

* * *

wind hit both of them as they shifted on their butts to get a more comfortable position on their dragons what

* * *

mei's eyes widened as she realized where they were the sky a sunset a castle his story a legend tell me mei she

* * *

heard from her left side she glanced at N who had mysteriously looked like he was sitting in the ferris wheel again

* * *

what's real right now the ferris wheel or the dragons she took a deep breath and cleared her throat but no words

* * *

left her lips Hard question hm the wind shifted again and soon enough N was sitting on zekrom contently a large

* * *

grin on his face maybe they're both real or maybe mei continued maybe it's all a legend we're waiting to finish

* * *

perfect answer mei N exclaimed another smile finding his lips now let's find out what's at the end of this legend N

* * *

extended his hand to mei and she grasped it tightly seeming as if she never wanted to let him go he pulled her

* * *

onto his lap on the ferris wheel as it continued to spin her arms wrapped around his neck and he locked his hands

* * *

together around her waist a different wind swept in against and soon enough they were sitting on zekrom their

* * *

legs stretched out on reshiram as the two dragons flew next to each other fusing into the single life they truly

* * *

were N closed his eyes and rested his head on hers and the heroes embraced not knowing what fate had in store

* * *

for them but knowing fully well that it would be okay as long as they were together N where are we going

* * *

anywhere you like mei rehh zek whether it's to the heaven's above or to the top of a ferris wheel i'll be there with

* * *

you mei smiled and closed her eyes


End file.
